Disturbia
by InuXKags
Summary: Kagome and her six friends have been invited to Kagura's mansion for the next three months. She starts falling for her best friend and feels like she's in paradise, but what's really in store for her? InuKag SanMir AyaKou SessKagu
1. A Summer Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: I can't believe I'm writing yet another story. Sorry, but I just couldn't get this one out of my head! This is kind of like a songfic, but not really. It's actually my first mystery/suspense story along with romance and comedy. Well, enough of my rambling. Please read and review!**

**A Summer Plan**

"Will you two actually get up and make yourselves useful around the house?" Sesshoumaru demanded. He had just returned from work to find his house a pigsty. Cushions thrown all over the carpet, assorted condiments and food items laid on the counter, unwashed clothes scattered randomly in untidy bedrooms. The only room that managed to survive was the clean study. Of course, Inuyasha and Miroku would never set foot in there.

"We did," Miroku said, keeping his eyes glued to the TV screen. Currently, he and Inuyasha were sprawled on separate couches, watching wrestling.

Sesshoumaru rolled his topaz eyes. "Other than eating to your heart's desire."

"Like Miroku said, we did," Inuyasha lazily argued from the leather sofa. "We had to look for the remote all over the house."

"And yet, you couldn't even clean up after yourselves?" Sesshoumaru's left eye twitched uncontrollably.

Miroku shrugged. "We could've, but we decided not to."

"We could always get the maid to clean up," Inuyasha added.

Miroku looked at his best friend. "Inuyasha, we don't have a maid."

"I'm talking about Sesshoumaru."

An idea popped into Sesshoumaru's head. "You know," he said as he rounded the coffee table to sit on the loveseat. "Kagome and Sango were going to come over in an hour. But since the house is messy, they'll probably leave." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and leaned back against the seat. He shrugged. "But who cares, right?"

The plan worked. Inuyasha shot up from the couch. "They're coming over?" he shouted. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think you'd care," Sesshoumaru bluntly replied with a shrug.

"Well, you are wrong," Miroku said. He stood up and put up a fist. "I cannot let my dear Sango think that I am irresponsible-"

"Which you are," Sesshoumaru added.

"Right. As I was saying . . . Sango shall see me as the man she deserves-"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Like that'll happen."

"You may be right. But I will try, and I shall impress her-"

"Good luck with that," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Will you two stop interrupting my speech?" Miroku yelled. "My lovely Sango will not see me as a perverted lech, but a charming-"

"Ha!" the silver-haired brothers scoffed.

Miroku dropped his arms to his sides in defeat. "Oh, screw the speeches! I'll just clean already!" The monk turned on his heel and stomped towards the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru glared at his younger brother. "You better get your ass moving, too," he muttered dangerously.

"Whatever." Inuyasha jogged up the stairs to get started on his room.

The demon smirked and sat back, satisfaction written all over his handsome face.

Kagome and Sango Higurashi were close sisters that lived in a cozy shrine a few miles away from the Takahashi household. Miroku and Inuyasha had been best friends with the girls since they were in preschool. Now, the four of them were graduates from high school.

But it wasn't just the four of them. There were three other individuals that were befriended in kindergarten. Ayame Iris, a female redhead wolf demon; Kouga Wolf, a male black-haired prince of the wolf demon tribe; And Kagura Saimyosho, a beautiful wind sorceress. Strangely, Sesshoumaru was somehow pulled into this friendship circle. He didn't know how or why.

Sesshoumaru and Kagura were the only ones out of all their friends that weren't eighteen-year-olds that just barely graduated from high school; They were mature adults. Kagura rented an apartment for herself, had a job, and was twenty-two years old. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, owned a two-story house, also had a job, and was twenty-six years old.

InuTaisho and Izayoi Takahashi had died after Inuyasha was born. Sesshoumaru was only eight, so Toutousai, an elder family friend, took care of them until Sesshoumaru was old enough to own the nice house his parents left behind.

Not long after the Takahashi brothers moved into the house, Miroku's parents weren't so lucky either. A rumor going around says that they were sucked into his father's cursed Wind Tunnel. Desperate for a place to live, the eight-year-old Miroku went to Inuyasha's house. Sesshoumaru felt pity for the young monk, and let him live with the brothers.

Sesshoumaru shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He stood up and went outside to get the mail. He opened the little door to the rectangular box, and grabbed every envelope and paper. The demon kicked the front door shut behind him as he sorted through the mail.

Sesshoumaru mumbled, "Bill, bill, bill, coupon, bill-" He stopped when his eyes saw a swimsuit magazine. He glared at the cover girl striking a pose in a bikini. "Monk!" he bellowed. "Stop subscribing to these stupid perverted magazines!"

Miroku poked his head up from behind the couch in the living room. His face brightened up. "It finally came!" he joyfully gasped. He snatched the magazine from Sesshoumaru's hands.

"Damn perv," Sesshoumaru muttered, shaking his head. He shifted his gaze back to the mail. "Bill, bill, bill . . . Screw this! They're all bills!" He threw down all the envelopes on the armrest of the couch.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called from the top of the stairs.

"What?"

"You girlfriend's on the phone." Inuyasha descended the staircase, two steps at a time.

"What girlfriend?" Sesshoumaru questioned, heading for the kitchen phone.

"Kagura. Who else?" The hanyou smirked as he plopped on the couch.

"Oh, shut up," the youkai muttered. He entered the kitchen and reached for the phone.

"You know it's true!" Inuyasha yelled as he flipped through the channels.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and pushed a button on the cordless phone. "Hello?"

"Yo," Kagura coolly greeted.

"Yo, yourself."

"Thanks . . . I guess."

"Why'd you call?"

"Oh, right! As you know, every summer, I visit my parents, right?"

"Yeah, and what of it?"

"This year, my dad said that I can bring along my friends."

"And . . . ?" Sesshoumaru prompted.

On the other line, Kagura sighed. "Get this through your thick skull . . . _friends_." She emphasized the last word slowly and loudly so that he could get the idea.

" . . . And . . . ?"

"Ugh, I'm seriously gonna go over there and kick your ass."

"Psh, I'd like to see you try."

"Shut up!"

"No."

Kagura sighed again. "What I was trying to say from the start is do you, Inuyasha, and Miroku want to come?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. He peered through the open, arched doorway dividing the kitchen and the living room. His housemates, clad in sweats and T-shirts, were lazily lying on the soft cushions of the sofas, watching a zombie movie. "I suppose I could go," he replied. "But I'm not sure about the idiots."

"Ask!"

Sesshoumaru covered the mouthpiece. "Hey, do you two want to-"

"No!" Inuyasha interrupted, tilting his head back.

"Shut up. Do you want to visit Kagura's parents' place?"

Miroku wrinkled his nose. "With you two? I don't think so! You'd make out the whole time!"

The demon's fists clenched in anger, and his jaw flexed. "We only kissed _once_," he corrected, his blood boiling.

"Ugh, that was serious lip lock," Inuyasha said with disgust, remembering the college party that Sesshoumaru threw. The hanyou was only a young teenager surrounded by drunk college kids and couples who desperately wanted to make love. Inuyasha shuddered at the memory. Wow, that was the worst day of his life.

Before Sesshoumaru could choke his housemates, he muttered into the mouthpiece, "They don't want to." He nodded as Kagura said something, then put the mouthpiece on his shoulder. "Sango's going."

Miroku abruptly sat up. "Well, in that case . . ."

Sesshoumaru glared at the careless Inuyasha propping up his feet on the armrest. "Kagome's going, too," he added.

Inuyasha shrugged. "So?"

"Kouga's going, too."

Inuyasha sat up. "I'm going." He got really annoyed whenever Kouga flirted with Kagome.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "They're both going now," he said into the phone.

"Good. We'll use your blue car. You know, the one with a lot of seats?" Kagura asked, hoping he knew which one of his four cars she was talking about.

"Yeah, okay." He nodded. She was talking about the Explorer.

"Okay, be ready tomorrow morning. Pick me up first around eightish. The trip to the house will be, like, two or three days, depending on the traffic. Oh, and we're staying there until August. You got all that?"

"Yup."

"Alrighty then, bye!"

"Bye." Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and entered the living room.

Miroku turned from the TV screen and smirked at the dog demon. "So, how's your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Burn!" Inuyasha shouted, sounding excited.

"Shut up. Pack up, you idiots," the demon said in a monotone voice. At the foot of the stairs, he paused. "Oh, and Miroku? At least _I_ can get a girlfriend, unlike you." He gracefully climbed up the stairs and disappeared in his bedroom.

"BURN!" Inuyasha yelled again. Miroku glared at his best friend. Inuyasha put up his hands in defense. "Sorry, but that was a good burn."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's not much or that exciting. But it's supposed to be an introduction, like all of the first chapters. It will get exciting though, I promise! Please R&R!**


	2. On The Road

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Oh, wow, you guys are totally awesome! I didn't think anyone would read this fic because they thought it was a short pointless songfic, but the reviewers proved me wrong! Thanks a bunch!**

**Now, I'm gonna tell you something about this chapter. Let's just say Inuyasha goes a little overboard. You'll find out why. Please R&R!**

**On The Road**

"Sango, where'd you put my sunglasses?" Kagome questioned as she searched through her bedroom, throwing random articles of clothing everywhere and slamming wooden drawers shut.

Sango Higurashi emerged from her bedroom next door, drop-dead gorgeous as usual. She was wearing brand-new jean shorts and a solid pink blouse that hugged her feminine curves. Her long brown hair was expertly put up into a high ponytail with a hot pink hair tie. A pair of flip flops were on her small feet. Homemade bracelets clung to her wrists, and a pair of gleaming brown sunglasses perched on her head topped off the outfit.

"They're on your head, baka," Sango replied. With a playful smile, she tapped her sister's forehead.

"Don't use Japanese words on me." Kagome reached up and gently let her fingers hover over the smooth glass. "Oh, right," she slowly said.

Sango gracefully left the room with a light laugh.

Kagome turned and studied her reflection in the mirror. A girl with hip-hugging jeans, white blouse, and tennis shoes stared back at her. Jingling bangles accessorized her wrists, and a gold locket hung around her neck. The necklace was a birthday present from Inuyasha, and she loved the gift so much that she wore it every day.

"Ready?"

Kagome whirled around to see Sango at her doorway, holding on to the handles of a pair of suitcases and a pitch-black duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

"Or are you going to proceed in admiring yourself?" Sango teased.

"Oh, shut up," her sister muttered, rolling her chocolate eyes. Kagome heaved her suitcases and backpack from the carpet floor. "When will they get here?" she questioned.

Sango put up three fingers. "Three . . . Two . . . One." She pointed out the window. On cue, a familiar car horn echoed throughout the house.

"Hm, how unpredictable," Kagome sarcastically said.

"Tell me about it." Sango turned and dragged her bags behind her, creating parallel lines in the clean carpet. Kagome followed her sister.

The girls were fraternal twins, Sango being two minutes older than Kagome. Both girls were well-mannered, friendly, and fun, but they liked different things and looked different. Sango was the calm, athletic type and Kagome was an adventurous, outgoing girl.

The girls said goodbye to Mama, Gramps, and Souta. Outside, Sesshoumaru was leaning against the side of the shining, navy blue Explorer.

"Hey, Kagome, Sango," he politely greeted with a nod.

"Hi!" both girls chanted.

The dog youkai popped open the trunk and began loading the girls' bags into it. "Now," he said in a business-like tone. "I should warn you that you might not like the seating arrangements."

The twins froze.

"We don't have to sit by Miroku, do we?" Kagome asked.

"Please say no," Sango begged.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Technically, the armrest will be in the way."

Each girl raised an eyebrow. "He's driving?" they asked in unision.

"Well, everyone refused to sit near him, especially the girls."

"Figures." Sango tossed him her duffle bag. "So, the passenger seat is empty. Where's the other seat?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "In the middle row between Kouga and Inuyasha."

The girls looked at each other. They had a difficult choice to make. Either sit by a pervert, or sit between the bickering boys with their feet on the uneven hump on the floor.

Kagome was deep in thought. She dated Kouga during freshman year, but she thought it'd be better for them to stay as friends. Kouga, on the other hand, continued to flirt with her because he thought that she should be his mate. Inuyasha had a jealousy problem, and he nearly always demanded attention from Kagome. It could get frustrating.

During the three day long road trip, she thought she'd rather sit by the perverted Miroku. He was nice guy, and he didn't grope her as much as he does to Sango. But the problem was Sango, being the older sibling, always got what she wanted. If Kagome wanted the front seat, Sango would fight her for it. Maybe if she pretended that she wanted the middle seat, Sango will argue for that seat. Yes, she'll pretend . . .

Sango was thinking hard, too. She always thought that Inuyasha and Kagome would make a cute couple. Maybe this was an opportunity to bring out those concealed true feelings deep within the two hearts. Knowing the pair of bickering males, they'd both want Kagome's attention, so she'd have to pick between them. Even though her butt will be in agony and her hand will sting painfully, Sango was willing to risk sitting by the lecher.

"So," Sesshoumaru interrupted both girls' thoughts. "Who sits where?"

"Um . . ." the twins hummed in unision.

At this moment, Inuyasha stepped out of the car and stretched his arms up over his head. "Are we leaving yet?"

"Wait." The youkai enunciated the word loudly. He turned back to the girls. "Well?" He slammed the trunk door shut.

"Second row in the middle! My feet on the hump!" Kagome shouted.

Sango stared at her sister. Was she high or something? "Um, are you sure you want it, Kagome?" she asked, walking over by Inuyasha to look inside the car.

"Stay away from the hump! It's my hump! I called it!" Kagome shoved past Sango and plopped into the seat.

"Um, okay . . . I guess," Sango mumbled. She turned to Sesshoumaru and whispered, "She's calling the hump. She shouldn't _want _that seat."

"As long as she's not whining, let her sit on the hump," he replied. The youkai shoved Inuyasha's seat forward and climbed into the back row between Kagura and Ayame. "Hump's good, right, Kagome?"

"Yeah, it's good. The hump's good." She put up a thumb.

"Hump's good?"

"Yeah, it's a good hump!"

Sango slid into the passenger seat. "Good thing you like that seat, Kagome. You'll be sitting there for the rest of the trip," she said with a smile.

_She's not gonna fight for it?! _an angry Kagome thought. _Oh, she's gonna pay for this!_

"Well, hello, Sango," Miroku greeted.

"Um, hi," Sango muttered, struggling with the seatbelt.

"Need help?"

"Yeah, it's stuck."

Miroku reached out and tugged on the strap. He pulled it out and buckled it.

"Thanks, Mir-" Sango was cut off by a warm hand caressing her upper thigh. She smacked him behind the head.

"I'm terribly sorry, my dear Sango," Miroku apologized with a charming smile. "It's this cursed hand, I tell you."

"Can we get out of here now, monk?" an annoyed Kouga shouted from behind Miroku.

"Oh, yes." Miroku put his hands on the steering wheel. "Everyone ready?"

No answer.

"Oh, fine, be mean." Miroku sighed and started to back out of the driveway and headed for the freeway. The group of eight remained silent, trying to adjust to their constant sitting positions for the long road trip. Here was the seating arrangement:

Miroku was in the driver's seat and Sango was in the passenger seat. In the middle row, from left to right, was Kouga, Kagome, and Inuyasha. In the back row, Sesshoumaru was wedged in the middle with Ayame to his left and Kagura to his right.

"So, Kagome," Kouga said, putting an arm on top of the seat behind her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. That was the same line he used whenever he was about to flirt with her. "What?"

"We get to pick our own bedrooms. You wanna be next to me?" His sapphire eyes stared into her hazel eyes.

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms. "It's already bad enough sitting next to you."

Before Kouga could open his mouth . . .

"Burn!"

Everyone except Kouga tried to hold in a laugh. Kouga glared at Inuyasha.

The hanyou put up his hands. "Man, that was a burn," he said, explaining the reason for his outburst.

"Oh, I'll show you what else will burn," Kouga threatened in a low voice.

Kagome guessed, "My eyes from looking at your face?"

"BURRRRRN!" Inuyasha yelled again.

Kouga couldn't take it anymore. "Shut the hell up, mutt!" he bellowed. He leaned forward to punch the other male.

"Personal space!" Kagome shrieked, pushing Kouga back. She and Inuyasha were squished together, taking up only one seat.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Kouga politely apologized, sitting in his own seat.

"I'll let you off the hook just this once." Kagome put up one finger, then tucked it back under her elbow.

"Hey, Kagura?" Miroku called from the front.

Kagura, who was focused on Kagome's glossy black hair wondering what shampoo she used, looked up. "Yeah?"

"What are we going to do over at your parents' mansion for the next three months?"

Kagura cleared her throat and shrugged. "Oh, you know. Swim, play at the home arcade, pool table, surfing on the Web, going to the beach, competitions for fun, karaoke, going to a nearby carnival; A lot of stuff. And the best part is there's a Battle Of The Sexes, too."

"Are you trying to read my thigh like Braille or something?" Sango screamed at Miroku, slapping his hand away.

"Burn!" Inuyasha shouted. Everyone gave him a weird look. "Wait, what's Braille again?"

"For the blind," Ayame replied.

"Oh, right."

Kagura couldn't help but wonder about Inuyasha's new habit since his graduation. "What's with you and burns, Inuyasha?" she asked, crossing her legs.

The hanyou shrugged. "I really have no clue." The habit of blurting out _burn_ was probably because it seemed that the group always burned each other.

"And because you're an idiot," Sesshoumaru added.

"Just like your old girlfriends?" Inuyasha countered. Kagome couldn't hold back the laugh and burst into a fit of giggles. Inuyasha smirked at his older brother's deadly glare. "Burn!"

"You're so lucky that Kagome is next to you," the youkai muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Miroku peeked into the rearview mirror. "You must feel lucky and fortunate to sit between two beautiful girls, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, he only feels lucky when he sits between two men. Ohh!"

Kagome was nearly crying from laughing so hard. She laughed even harder when Sesshoumaru smacked the half demon in the back of the head. The others couldn't help but laugh at the burn; Kouga only laughed because Inuyasha got hit. Kagome's stomach was hurting, and she had to lean against Inuyasha's arm for support.

"Now that was a good burn!" Sango commented between laughs.

Eventually, the friends calmed down for Sesshoumaru's sake. Miroku took an exit off of the freeway. Suddenly, the car jerked to a stop, making seven passengers lurch forward; The seatbelts nearly choked them.

"Who wants lunch?" Miroku happily yelled, staring at the WacDonald's in front of the parked car.


	3. Mystery From Traffic

**Author's Note: Yay, I finally updated! After over a week, I finally got this typed up. It's REALLY long, and it's loaded with funny stuff and fluff. And let's not forget Inuyasha's burns! Please review after reading!**

**Mystery From Traffic**

The group of eight were now leaving WacDonald's, each holding a take-out paper bag of fast food to go. The wonderful aroma of hot fries and greasy sandwiches filled the air.

"Why couldn't we eat inside?" Kagome demanded. Although she was satisfied that Kagura offered to buy lunch for everyone, she wasn't so happy that they had to eat in the car.

"Because you were outvoted," Sesshoumaru answered with a smirk. And he was right. Inuyasha and Kagome both wanted to stay inside WacDonald's to stretch and act childish in the fun play place, but they were outvoted by everyone else.

Kagome rolled her brown eyes. "Well, I knew that. I meant why'd everybody want to eat in the car? It might get messy."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Kagome," he said. "You and the idiot take up to an hour to play in that damn play place. The sooner we get to the mansion, the better." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the miko give him a weird look. He leaned down to whisper, "They already have a play place there."

Kagome smiled. "Oh . . . ! I get it."

Sesshoumaru, Ayame, and Kagura all slipped inside to get in the back. Kouga carelessly hopped in and crossed his arms.

_I'm not getting anywhere with Kagome, _he thought._ I need to win her heart somehow. But what type of guy does she like?_

"Sango, could you hold my milkshake?" he heard Kagome ask.

"Sure." Sango's sister gave her the vanilla drink, then climbed in to sit on the dreadful hump. She handed Kagome her milkshake, and Sango sat down in the passenger seat once again. Inuyasha and Miroku finally sat down, and Miroku drove off.

Kagome eagerly took the first bite of her crispy chicken sandwich, enjoying every yummy bit. That is, until Miroku said something stupid.

"Who wants to have a burping contest?"

Ayame put her burger back in the square carton. "I lost my appetite," she said.

"You're so immature," Kagura told the driver. She had lost her appetite as well.

Miroku shrugged. "Oh well. So, who wants to try and beat me?" He looked in the rearview mirror, smirking. "I got a good one just waiting to come out."

"You're on!" Inuyasha challenged. He sat still and inhaled deeply. A loud, yet disgusting, belch filled the car.

"Ew!" Ayame and Kagura squealed.

"That was disgusting," Sesshoumaru muttered.

The hanyou smirked. "Beat that."

Miroku took a deep breath, then burped even louder than Inuyasha.

"Oh my god, gross!" Ayame plugged her nose and fanned her face.

Kouga abruptly burped as loud as Miroku, causing Kagome to yelp in surprise.

"Good god . . ." Kagura hissed, putting a hand to her forehead.

Inuyasha belched again.

"Stop burping!" Sesshoumaru shouted at the boys.

Sango accidentally burped from the front.

"Sango!"

Miroku belched again.

"Miroku!"

Kouga belched as well.

"Kelly!"

"Kouga."

"Kouga!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Kagome shouted. Silence filled the car.

"I guess nobody wants to have a farting contest, huh?" Miroku dumbly asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted.

- - -

"I'm bored," Kagome whined. She had just woken up from her nap and found that it was four in the afternoon. Both males seated beside her were snoozing silently.

"So am I," Ayame agreed. She, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and of course Miroku were all awake. The female wolf youkai had taken a quick ten-minute nap, but couldn't sleep due to the constant bouncing of the vehicle rolling over the rough road.

Miroku scoffed. "Now you know how I feel."

"What's a good game to play in a car?" Kagome asked in a bored voice.

"That letter game." Ayame didn't like the game that much, but it was the first thing that popped in her mind. The letter game was where you try to find a word that started with 'A', then a word that started with 'B', and so on.

"I haven't seen a sign in like an hour," Miroku bluntly said.

"Damn, you guys sound like zombies," Sango commented with a yawn.

"Because we're bored," her twin explained.

"You wanna listen to the radio?"

"Sure."

Sango pushed a gray button by the air conditioner and turned the dial to find a station. She adjusted the volume to a relaxed sound. Then, she leaned back to let the radio do the rest.

Kagome felt her eyelids get heavy. She sleepily leaned to her left against a sleeved arm. The last song she heard before sleep overtook her was "Disturbia" by Rihanna.

- - -

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep as he felt the road getting smoother. He remained in his napping position for a moment, his chin resting on his chest. When he lifted his head, he found that it was twilight, the orange sphere of warmth descending behind distant mountains.

He stretched his arms forward, letting the joints crack and relax. The only other person awake was Miroku, who had his violet eyes glued to the black road ahead of him. There were two things that Inuyasha was surprised about. One - Miroku was still silently driving. And two - Sesshoumaru was asleep.

The dog youkai was in the normal sitting position with his narrow eyes closed. Ayame and Kagura had their heads tilted, resting their cheeks on Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

_Lucky bastard . . . _Inuyasha thought. He turned his head to look at the sleeping angel next to him.

Kagome's head was tilted back against the headrest, her lips pressed together and hands laying dormant on her lap. The only thing Inuyasha despised about her sleeping form was the fact that she was leaning against Kouga's right arm.

Suddenly, the car violently screeched to a stop, forcing the passengers lurch forward. The seatbelts rammed into their stomachs, making their gasps of surprise limited.

"What the hell, Miroku?" Sango shrieked.

"Traffic." The monk nodded to the long line of tranquil vehicles ahead of them.

The passengers all groaned loudly in unison. This road trip just got longer. The rusty pickup truck in front of them slowly inched forward. Miroku carefully maneuvered the Explorer until it was a foot away from the bed of the truck.

"Was there an accident or something?" Kagome sleepily asked.

Miroku craned his neck to see, but he was too far in the back to even look. The line seemed to stretch for miles. "Probably," he said. "But I can't see. The line goes on for a while."

"Or maybe they're doing road construction," Sango guessed. She leaned back against her seat and shivered. Why was it so cold? Was it the air conditioner? She glanced at the bright red and blue dash marks. Nope; It was off. The windows were up, too. "Hey, Ayame? Can you give me a blanket?"

"Me, too," Kagome said. Goosebumps had risen from her arms, and her favorite pair of jeans weren't so resistant to the frigid air either.

"Sure." Ayame unbuckled her seatbelt and turned in her seat. She rummaged in the back until she pulled out a pink blanket and a pale blue bedspread.

"I call the blue," Sango said.

Ayame handed the sisters their blankets. She grabbed a white sheet for herself.

Kagome bundled herself in the soft rosy material and snuggled into it. How in the world did it get so cold?

"Ewwwwwwww!!" Ayame squealed. "It stinks!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Oh, Jesus!" He hid his nose in his sleeve.

"Oh my god!" Kagura hissed. She plugged her nose and fanned her face.

"Good lord of Hamilton!" Sango covered her nose with her blanket.

It was Miroku's turn. "Ghastly!" he cried. "What crawled up someone's back and died?"

Kagome took a whiff of the air. "What the hell?" she shrieked, burying her face into the cotton draped over her body. It reeked in the car.

Miroku pushed a button and all of the windows mechanically rolled down. "I'm sure glad that we didn't have that farting contest earlier . . ."

Kouga stuck his head out of the window near him and inhaled the fresh air deeply. He sat back down and looked around. "Alright, who farted?"

"That smells so gross!" Ayame complained. Her voice sounded funny since her nose was plugged. "If I didn't burp, there's absolutely no way I'd fart!"

Miroku nodded. "Well, Ayame obviously didn't do it. I didn't fart, and I know my dear Sango is much too feminine to do such a thing."

Sango rolled her brown eyes, but was glad that she was off of the imaginary list of suspects. She knew herself that she did not commit the stinky crime.

"I didn't do it either," Kouga said. Nobody dared to argue. If he stuck his head out the window, he obviously didn't do it.

"I'm a burper, not a farter," Inuyasha reasoned. That was definitely true.

All gazes shifted to the black-haired girl bundled up. "If I let one rip, I would've laughed afterward, but I didn't." Her friends nodded in agreement. Laughing after she farted was a common habit of Kagome's.

Every eye looked at Kagura. She sighed. "Oh, _come on_! I would've warned you before I'd do it!" Well, Kagura wasn't a likely possibility.

Everyone turned to look at the silent Sesshoumaru, waiting for him to say something.

" . . . . . . . . . . I apologize . . . . . . . . . ."

"Oh . . . . My . . . . God . . . ." Everyone stared wide-eyed at Sesshoumaru. Did he just apologize for causing the huge stink bomb?

Kagome burst out laughing at the thought. "Oh my god! laugh Sesshoumaru farted!"

Inuyasha and Sango both laughed at the irony. Who would've thought that the cool mighty Sesshoumaru would've let one rip? No one. But his friends sure thought it was funny, and laughed uncontrollably.

Poor Sesshoumaru sat still, fidgeting with his clawed hands. He could never lie for shit. The demon had to wordlessly allow his seven friends to laugh until they were as red as tomatoes.

Unfortunately for him, five minutes passed and everyone continued giggling and chuckling. By now, Sesshoumaru's eyes were flashing red, but he was strong enough to control his temper.

Five more minutes passed. His friends were gasping for breath, but still 'haha'ing.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!" Sesshoumaru roared. The car silenced. Wide eyes of assorted colors watched him and bodies remained frozen.

"Farts . . . ." Inuyasha whispered. The laughter resumed.

- - -

"When will this stop?" Ayame moaned.

"Why can't we go?" Sango whined.

"This is retarded!" Kagome groaned.

"Shut up, girls!" Kagura shouted.

Two hours had passed, and the car had only moved five miles from its starting point. Unfortunately, the front of the line was not in anyone's view. Now it was nine o'clock. Several car horns honked from the back and not too far from the front.

"Patience is one thing I'm not an expert in," Miroku grumbled, his knuckles turning white from gripping on the steering wheel tightly.

"How long have we been stuck in here?" Kouga muttered to Sango.

She sighed and glanced at the neon green numbers of the clock on the dashboard. "About two hours."

"Bust my balls!" Kouga angrily shouted. He clenched his fingers and breathed loudly through his nose.

"Ew," all four girls commented.

"It's an expression."

" . . . . Ew."

The red Corvette behind the navy blue Explorer honked at Miroku to move, but the Explorer was already an inch away from the back of the pickup.

"How long has that damn car been honking at me?" Miroku muttered dangerously.

"Quite a while," Sesshoumaru answered. He turned in his seat to glance at the driver; A forty year old woman with thick black hair that went to her knees. She looked like a centipede demon by the looks of it. "Be careful and don't get her angry," he warned.

"Yeah, she's a centipede demon," Ayame whispered, hugging her blanket closer.

Inuyasha began unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked. He turned in his seat to watch his silver-haired friend.

"I'm gonna check out what's going on." The hanyou grabbed his red jacket and zipped it up. He opened the car door and stepped out.

"I'm going with you," Kagome said. She zipped up her light white jacket and climbed out.

"Be careful, you two," Sango whispered.

"Okay." Inuyasha slammed the heavy door shut and crouched down in front of the miko. She climbed on and he raced off. He ran in the far left lane to avoid being honked at and saw a few other individuals who were journeying to the front of the line on foot.

"What do you think is going on?" Kagome asked her best friend.

"Dunno." He gained speed as the road got straighter. "I don't think there's an accident so bad that it can make a line ten miles long."

She wrinkled her nose. It was hard to breathe evenly when he ran this fast. She hid her nose in his shoulder and inhaled. She found it more comfortable to breathe this way, smelling both fresh air and the faint scent of his cologne.

Four miles away from the Explorer, Inuyasha spotted the familiar flashing blue and red lights of police cars. A mile back from the police cars and ambulances, the front of the line of vehicles was seen. Several police officers were facing the cars, creating a long line of men that blocked the path of travelers.

"Why is the police blocking the way?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha slowed down and let her off.

"Must've been a bad accident." He began walking past the wall of officers. Kagome reluctantly followed him, staying close.

"Excuse me!"

Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see a police officer jogging up to them.

"I'm afraid you two can't go any farther," he said.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha demanded, getting angry. "What's the holdup here?"

The officer scowled. "This has none of your concern. This is police business. Stay out of it," he sternly said.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I think I have a right to know. I've been stuck in that line for two damn hours."

"That's too bad. Get back in your vehicle and be patient."

Kagome put a delicate hand on Inuyasha's arm. He relaxed slightly. "Thank you, sir," she said, nodding to the officer.

The man nodded back, but the stern frown remained on his face. He stood aside as Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and headed back towards the cars.

"Why did you do that?" Inuyasha growled at her when they were out of hearing distance from the man. "He was only a human. I could've taken him down."

Kagome stopped and turned. "Do you want to get arrested, you idiot?" she hissed. "The last thing I need is my best friend to get arrested for not having common sense."

Inuyasha stared her down, narrowing his eyes. She crossed her arms and glared up at him. Suddenly, he straightened up and jerked his head to the left.

"What's wrong?" Kagome whispered.

"Shh!" He covered her mouth and hugged her close. The hanyou silently led her behind a truck that towered over them. Kagome tried to pry his hand away, but he wouldn't budge. She worriedly looked up at him. Inuyasha stared down at her and put a finger to his lips. He edged closer to the front.

Kagome strained her ears and was able to make out the sounds of two hushed voices.

" . . . ound a few dead bodies. It looked like a demon attacked them."

"According to Royakan, those two cars were the only ones on the road. They've been attacked at approximately seven o'clock today."

"Yeah, he told me that they were the only two on the freeway. The closest vehicles were about eight miles away."

"Who were the victims?"

"All young women. Botan, Momiji, Suijin, Kacho, Asuka, and Kikyou. I believe they all had spiritual energy of some kind, like putting up barriers and purifying powers."

"This murderer must be after something. The bodies have all been sliced open, like there was something important inside their bodies."

"I wonder what this demon could possibly want to kill innocent priestesses . . ."

"It's not just women. About a week ago, three men have been murdered as well. Their names were Muso, Hosenki, and Hakushin."

"Hm . . ."

"So when do you think we'll be taking a break to eat donuts?"

Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped. At one moment, they were as serious as a heart attack, the next they act like those fat stereotype police officers. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and leaped off without being seen.

"So there's a demon going around killing people with spiritual power," Kagome summarized the gossip in a murmur.

"We're gonna have to tell the others," Inuyasha said as he broke into a run. "They'll need to know something as big as this."

Kagome gulped. Now that she knew what was going on, she was frightened of her future. A murderer was lurking in the shadows, killing innocent people.

Inuyasha glanced down at her. She met his eyes with her worried ones. "What're you so scared about?"

Kagome frowned. "What am I worrying about?" she shouted. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You do realize that all of the victims are human?"

"Oh, yeah, that helps! I'm a human, you moron!"

"And you're traveling with demons."

"How can you act so calm about this?!"

Inuyasha slowed to a stop by the edge of the nearby forest bordering the freeway. He released her and gazed into her angry brown eyes.

"Why aren't you?" he asked.

"Because there's a murderer going around," she muttered under her breath.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome," he murmured. "How many times have I protected you?"

"A lot."

"And do you think that's going to change?"

Kagome stared at the ground coated with dry brown leaves that crumpled loudly under her shuffling feet. "No," she whispered.

"Last question. What would you do if I told you that Sesshoumaru farted again?"

Kagome looked at him and grinned. "Obviously, I'd laugh."

He smirked. "Well, he just did. I can smell it from here."

They burst out laughing. The laughter never ceased even as they walked back to the car.

- - -

After Kagome and Inuyasha told their friends what they had heard, the other six understood that this was a big deal, but they couldn't really do anything. An hour and a half of listening to music and conversing have passed and they were finally out of the terrible line. It was now eleven o'clock. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome were all awake while everyone silently snoozed.

Kagome was trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. Kouga's body was leaning against the side of the car, so Kagome couldn't lean against his shoulder. Her long legs were sore from resting on the unnatural hump.

She sighed loudly in defeat.

"Is something troubling you, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I can't sleep," she grumpily answered. "I'm so tired, but it's uncomfortable. My legs hurt."

Sango glanced back to see how bad the situation was. Inuyasha looked like he was about to fall asleep in his napping position, and Kouga was using up a lot of foot room.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and lifted his head up. "What?"

"Let Kagome sit on your lap so she can stretch her legs out. She says they hurt and she's really tired."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Okay then."

"Thank you so much," Kagome whispered with relief. She crawled onto his lap, her back pressed against the door and her legs sprawled over his left leg and her original seat.

"Better?" Sango whispered, smiling without looking back.

"Lots," her sister replied.

Inuyasha rested his chin on his chest, closed his eyes, and resumed to sleeping.

- - -

Kagome's eyes reluctantly opened. She wasn't comfy again. This time it was her back that hurt. It was straight for so long. Everyone except the driver was asleep. She wouldn't blame them; It was one in the morning.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. He was peacefully sleeping; He looked like an angel. She watched his chest rhythmically rise and fall slowly. Did she dare do it?

_He won't mind, _she thought. _I hope . . ._

She leaned forward and rested her face at the nape of his neck. It was so lukewarm and cozy. She usually leaned against his shoulder, but never had her face near his neck. But it was so satisfying that she fell asleep immediately.

- - -

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep just as the sun was about to rise. He sensed warm breath on his . . . neck? The hanyou shifted his gaze down only to see smooth raven hair. He realized that Kagome had fallen asleep.

She stirred a little and nuzzled deeper into his neck. She sighed quietly. He blushed as he felt her clement, humid breath on his skin. Why was he blushing? She was his best friend, right?

Inuyasha flushed when Kagome's parted lips were unconsciously pressed against his already-warm neck.

But this felt so . . . nice . . . Natural. He didn't know how else to describe it. Inuyasha lay his head on Kagome's and instantly fell into a sleepy slumber.


	4. Seating Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: It took a while to write this up, but I finally managed to get the fourth chapter done. It's kinda short, but I've been getting so tired and lazy lately. Maybe I need some chocolate . . . Anyway, R&R!**

**Seating Arrangements**

Kagura opened her ruby red eyes and sleepily rubbed them. She inclined her head to look at the elder Takahashi brother . . . But he wasn't there.

In his place was Sango. Her amazing brown hair was tied in her signature low ponytail, and a sapphire blue shawl with white designs on it was draped over her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru was now in the driver's seat, expertly steering in silence. Kagura had to admit that he was a skilled driver, unlike Miroku.

Speaking of Miroku, the monk was sleeping in the front passenger seat, snoring. Behind him was what caught her attention.

Kagome was sprawled over Inuyasha's lap. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, and his head was resting on hers. At first, Kagura thought that Kagome was kissing his neck in a sexy, yet silent, manner, but then she realized that they were unconsciously asleep.

It was times like the young love in front of her that made Kagura wish that she were a human. That way, she'd sleep against Sesshoumaru's shoulder or even in his lap. But, of course, she had to be a wind sorceress.

_I wonder who Kanna and Hakudoshi are bringing, _she wondered. Kagura and her white-haired siblings were all given the privilege to bring along their friends. She hoped that the mansion will have enough extra bedrooms for everyone.

- - -

Kagome stirred softly in her sleep. She had slept so peacefully last night.

_Who knew that Inuyasha was so comfortable . . . ? ACK!! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Naughty Kagome!_

Kagome opened her brown eyes only to meet tanned skin. Memories of last night floated through her mind, making a pink blush color her face.

She felt Inuyasha slowly lift his head off of hers, and she heard him sigh quietly.

"Dude, I should've taken a picture of that."

Inuyasha growled deep within his throat, causing his chest to slightly vibrate. "Shut up, Miroku."

"In fact, I just might use my camera phone . . ."

"You better not, or I'll shove that piece of crap up your ass!"

"Settings . . . Applications . . . Camera . . ."

"My foot up your ass . . ."

"Aaaaaand here we go. I'm gonna take it . . ."

In one swift movement, Kagome sat up and snatched Miroku's cell phone away.

"Uh oh," she taunted, waving the device in his face. "I just took your phone away."

Miroku pouted. "I can never have fun!"

Inuyasha and Kagome rolled their eyes. "Oh, shut up!"

In the driver's seat, Sesshoumaru sighed. "Is anyone still asleep?" he asked all the people awake.

"Sango and Kouga," Ayame answered.

"Not anymore," Kouga growled, sitting up in his seat. He glared at the hanyou dangerously. "WHAT'S MY WOMAN DOING SITTING ON YOUR LAP?!"

"Sesshoumaru has rainbow highlights . . ." Sango mumbled in her sleep, making every passenger raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I have what?" Sesshoumaru wondered what in the world the brunette was dreaming about.

"I should probably wake her up, huh?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, please do," Sesshoumaru replied. "Before she dreams up other random things about me.

Ayame bundled up her white blanket into a ball and threw it at Sango's face. "Sango, wake up."

Kagome's sister moaned as her chocolate eyes leisurely opened. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Nine," Sesshoumaru supplied.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her older sister. "Um, Sango? What exactly were you dreaming about?" she curiously questioned.

The brunette stared at her sibling. "What did you hear?"

"Apparently, I had rainbow highlights," the dog demon answered with a questionable tone.

"Oh." Sango sat up properly and combed her fingers through the tangles. "I don't know. Just a bunch of random things that came up in my head, I guess."

"Was I in your dreams, Sango?" Miroku asked, turning in his seat to face her.

Sango smirked. "Only the time you ran away from the chicken on our field trip to the farm in the second grade."

Miroku's sheepish grin fell.

Kagome snorted. "God, Miroku. It was just a damn chicken. What were you so scared about?"

Before Miroku could reply, Inuyasha said, "On the bus, he told me that he thought it had rabies."

The four girls all giggled and laughed out, "Oh my god!"

"What kind of a true friend are you, Inuyasha?" the monk questioned in a pouting voice.

"A truly honest friend."

"Honest," Sesshoumaru snorted. "Bullshit!"

"Bullcrap!" Sango chanted, agreeing with Sesshoumaru.

"Bully!" Kagome said.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry. I thought it was a game."

"You know what?" Ayame piped up. "We should end words in -ness."

"Okay-ness!" Miroku agreed.

"Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar-ness?" Sango asked.

"Not me-ness!" Kagura said.

"This is gay-ness," the hanyou grumbled.

"Kagome's still sitting on your lap-ness," Ayame pointed out.

"So-ness?"

"I don't know-ness."

"Who's hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone.

"Hey, you gotta say -ness at the end-ness!" Miroku told the dog youkai.

"Shut up!"

"Okay-ness. Sorry-ness."

"Shut the hell up!"

Kagome whined, "I gotta go pee-ness!"

The girls roared with laughter. Eventually, the guys got it and started laughing except for the humorless Sesshoumaru.

"Immature idiots," he mumbled as he took an exit off of the endless freeway.

- - -

Kagome was finally able to convince everyone to change the seat arrangements. So, now she was sitting in the passenger seat with Inuyasha driving. Sesshoumaru, being the nice guy he was, sat on the hump with Miroku to his right and Kagura to his left. Kouga sat behind the monk, Ayame sat in the middle of the back row, and Sango was on the left side.

"Miroku," Kagura smoothly said. "If you even dare to rub my leg ONE TIME, I will backhand you into the Feudal Era."

Miroku's violet eyes widened. Now he knew not to mess with the wind sorceress. The last thing he wanted was to get caught in one of her handmade tornadoes.

"Damn, Kagura," Kagome commented. "You're gonna give the guy nightmares."

"Good."

Ayame glanced at the new driver. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Is Inuyasha a good driver?"

"Um . . ."

The half demon stared at the humming raven-haired priestess. "Are you saying I'm a bad driver?!"

Kagome pointed at the windshield. "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!" she screamed.

"Crap!" He grabbed the steering wheel and steadied the car on the lane.

"Dammit, you dumb ass!" Kouga growled. "You could've gotten us killed!"

"Hey hey hey!" Inuyasha yelled at the angry wolf demon. "I haven't driven in a while, and I just need to freshen up."

"Freshen up, my ass!" Sesshoumaru said.

The hanyou smirked. "Yeah, we do need an air freshener in your ass so your farts won't stink as bad." Kagome was the first person to get it, and burst out laughing.

"BURN!" Inuyasha and Kagome shouted in unison.


	5. Camping In Deadly Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: I am sooooooo sorry for not updating in three weeks, but I'm working on updating all of my stories ASAP, especially Summer Sweetheart.**

**REVIEW!!**

**Camping In Deadly Silence**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in a whiny voice.

"No," she sternly replied, shaking her head.

"Miroku?" He turned to his best guy friend.

"Hell no! I already did it!"

"Sango?"

"Psh, yeah right!"

"Sesshoumaru . . . ?"

The dog youkai scowled. "No," he simply answered.

The hanyou groaned. He steered the car smoothly, but his knuckles turned white from gripping the wheel too hard. "So, what am I supposed to do? Drive _all night_?"

"Basically," Ayame bluntly said.

"But it's boring!"

"Quit your whining already, mutt!" Kouga shouted.

Inuyasha glared at the tanned wolf demon through the rearview mirror. "If you call me a mutt one more time, I am going to stop this car and kick your ass," he muttered dangerously.

"I'd like to see you try," the wolf youkai challenged.

Sango sighed. "Inuyasha, may I?" she asked sweetly.

"Be my guest."

The brunette reached across Ayame's lap and slapped Kouga in the back of the head.

"Ugh, what the hell, Sango?" Kouga growled.

"You wouldn't shut up!"

"That mutt wouldn't shut up!"

Inuyasha huffed. "Alright, that's it!" He slammed the breaks and parked the car on the side of the freeway on the gravel. The half demon grumpily jumped out of the car. Kouga, not the kind of guy to back down from a fight, also leaped out of the car as well.

"Here we go again," Sesshoumaru calmly stated, shaking his head slowly.

Sango followed suit. "Kagome, take care of it, would ya?" she coolly said.

Kagome rolled her brown eyes, but she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the Explorer. At the back of the navy blue vehicle, the two men were throwing punches at each other. But they were so quick that they were only blurs of colors. Streaks of red and black flew across the makeshift battlefield.

She decided that calming Inuyasha down would be easier. The priestess squinted her eyes, focusing on the blood red blur. She timed it perfectly and threw herself at the red, resulting in her hugging Inuyasha from behind by the waist.

The hanyou looked shocked, and the wolf youkai had his jaw dropped. All of the other passengers in the car had turned in their seats to watch the scene, kind of muted thanks to the thick glass windows. Other cars passing by on the freeway also slowed down a bit to stare.

Inuyasha straightened up from his battle pose, his head inclined to make eye contact with his best friend currently embracing his waist.

Kagome stared back at him with wide eyes. Pink color washed over her face as she released her friend and took a large step back from him. "Um . . . Sorry. You guys wouldn't stop fighting," she mumbled. All they did was stare at her. Anxiety pumped through her veins, and Kagome was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Uh . . . I'm going to . . . Go." She hurried around the car, yanked open the passenger door, sat down in the cushioned seat, and slammed the door shut.

"Ooooooo!" Ayame and Sango squealed in a girly fashion.

Kagome whipped her head towards the girls. "What are you two 'oo'ing about?" she demanded.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Um, what shouldn't we 'oo' about?" she shot back.

The miko raised a thin eyebrow. "It was just a hug. I hug Inuyasha all the time," she said.

"That's true," Sango agreed.

"But!" Ayame added. "You could've done that to Kouga, and you didn't."

Kagome was able to hold the blush back. "He's a way closer friend than Kouga, and I know how to calm him down."

"So you hugged him?" Sango smirked.

"Drop it, okay?!"

Ayame shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say." She turned to Sango and mouthed something Kagome couldn't interpret.

In unison, both girls sang a Beatle's song: "Ooh, I need your love babe,  
Guess you know it's true. Hope you need my love babe, Just like I need you. Hold me, love me, hold me, love me. I ain't got nothing but love babe, Eight days a week!"

"SHUT UP!!" Kagome bellowed.

At that moment, both guys silently climbed into the Explorer in their original seats. Inuyasha wordlessly drove the car back on the freeway, and Kouga didn't even criticize the hanyou.

Kagome watched Inuyasha. His lips were pressed together, and his usually lively energetic golden eyes looked moody and gloomy.

_Something's changed about him . . . _she thought, never removing her suspicious gaze from the side of his depressed face. _And I'm going to find out what._

- - -

"We only have about 200 miles left to go, and we stop here for the night!?" Miroku summarized to himself as he pulled out the group's sleeping bags from the trunk.

For the night, the eight friends have all agreed to camp out under the stars for the night at a campsite. The site has been used before. Evidence of it being previously used was the fire pit filled with coal black ashes, and wood benches. The gang didn't bring tents, but they did bring sleeping bags. It was almost sundown, the sun just barely hanging above the tallest mountain.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Ayame said. "Could you get some firewood?"

He nodded. "Sure." His voice sounded hoarse and kind of disappointed. He turned and disappeared through the ring of trees surrounding the campsite.

Kagome watched him depart. She glimpsed at the two sleeping bags she held in her hands. Usually, she and Inuyasha always zipped their sleeping bags together so they could talk at night without annoying the hell out of the other campers.

A hand gently lay on her shoulder. She looked at the owner of the hand. It was Sango. Her twin always knew what was on her sister's mind, and she wanted to help. The brunette nodded her head towards the direction Inuyasha headed off to.

Kagome didn't look so assured, but she reluctantly followed.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Sesshoumaru stood by Sango. "You think she'll do it?"

Sango nodded. "She better."

- - -

She was lost. She had a strong feeling that she was. She knew nothing about survival in the woods. The only person who knew way better than her was the one and only Inuyasha, who was always with her.

Kagome sighed, but it came out as a sniffle. She was on the verge of tears. She had a habit of crying whenever things went wrong. First, Inuyasha won't speak to her. Now, she was lost.

She collapsed on an overgrown root of a large oak tree. The priestess felt completely hopeless, and all she could do was cry. She wept silently into her knees, small droplets of salty moisture dotting her jeans.

What did she do wrong? Why wasn't Inuyasha talking to her? Was anyone even looking for her?

She winced in pain as a splinter pierced through the skin on her fingertip. Kagome investigated the damage, and plucked the small piece of wood out of her finger. She sucked the blood from her finger, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Another bad omen. A splinter in her finger. Can this night get any worse?

It can.

Night was already coming. The sky turned black, and there were only a few stars sprinkled out. There was a very thin crescent of a moon up above, too. Not too long ago, the night of the new moon occurred, which made Inuyasha into a human. A very sexy human actually . . .

Kagome violently shook her head. He was mad at her, and she was still thinking about him like a child craves for chocolate. Now that she thought about it, she was starving. Her stomach growled and rumbled in protest. She sighed helplessly and continued sucking her injured finger.

"Kagome!"

She swerved her head towards the sound of the familiar voice. There he was. Silver hair, dog ears, baggy clothes, and all.

"There you are," he panted out. Apparently, he was running around for quite a long time.

She smiled weakly. "Yup, here I am."

He didn't smile or laugh. "Kags, you're a mess," he commented with worry in his tone.

"Why do you care?" she stubbornly grumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" he demanded. "You're my best friend, and I care about you." He reached out to look at her hand.

She flinched away from him. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

He stared at her. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Then why'd you give me the Silent Treatment, and look so depressed?"

"I was thinking --"

"Bullshit!"

Inuyasha scowled. He didn't like this new attitude. He reached for her again, but she dodged his hand. She tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

"No."

She tugged on her arm, but her friend wouldn't budge. He glared at her, daring her to slap him with her free hand. It was the look she couldn't avoid, and now she was absorbed into its golden depths.

Inuyasha led her back to the tree root, and let her sit down on it. He kneeled between her legs. "Let me see your hand," he calmly said.

Without complaining, she placed her right hand in his waiting hand. He examined the injured index finger for a moment before sticking it into his own mouth and sucking the blood.

It felt kind of strange. Having your best guy friend kneeling between your legs sucking your finger. Especially if you're starting to crush on him.

Inuyasha pulled her finger out of his mouth, holding her wrist. "Do you have anything?"

"Would a tissue work?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She pulled a wrinkled, white square tissue from her pocket and handed it to him. He tied it around her finger.

"Um . . . Inuyasha?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "It's fine. But I should be sorry for, you know, getting you worried and stuff."

She smiled. "It's okay." She rested her hands on her lap. "So we're cool?"

"We're cool."

She was about to get up, but Inuyasha was still kneeling between her legs, forearms resting on her thighs. How could she not notice the sudden change in position? The hanyou never removed his gaze from her eyes, and she stared back into his amber irises.

His gaze dropped down to her pink lips. Full and perfect and slightly parted. Perfect for kissing.

Kagome noticed the dropped gaze, and let her eyes wander down to his lips. Soft and warm and ready to kiss.

Inuyasha stretched his arms forward so he was now hugging her waist. Kagome's arms found their way around his neck as she leaned down, and he craned his neck up. Their lips were millimeters apart until . . . Kagome's stomach growled. They broke apart abruptly, and Kagome mentally cursed her hungry stomach.

"Geez, starving yourself again?" Inuyasha joked.

"Uh, I don't starve myself! Kagura does!"

In a low voice, he mumbled, "More like Sesshoumaru."

Kagome laughed, and playfully slapped his arm. "Dude, you're so mean!"

"Hey, I bet it's true. Aiming for that hourglass figure." He made a hand motion of an hourglass.

Kagome burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru with an hourglass figure was just too much for her to picture.

As they walked back to camp together, they continued making fun of Sesshoumaru. When they arrived, everyone was smiling a tiny bit, and Sesshoumaru looked very pissed with that angry scowl on his face.

"So I'm skipping in a field of flowers with a silly grin on my face," he said in a questionable tone.

The others laughed loudly and roared with uncontrollable laughter.

"You two never stop, do you?" Sango panted between laughs at Inuyasha and Kagome.

- - -

She opened her tired chocolate eyes, feeling the chilly air seep into the blankets. She cuddled closer to the warm body next to her, but all she felt was the frigid empty space.

Kagome rubbed her eyes to check. Inuyasha wasn't there next to her. She propped herself up on her forearms and looked around. She couldn't see him, but maybe she could go to the river.

Just outside the ring of trees, there was a small creek. Kagome went to this particular source of water, and splashed her face with cold water. A sigh escaped her lips as she knelt by the pond.

Earlier that night, she and Inuyasha almost kissed for the first time. She really did wonder what his lips tasted like. And how they felt against her own. Many guys she had dated complimented her on her soft lips, and how much of a good kisser she was. While changing in the locker room after PE not too long ago, Kagome overheard some girls who've dated Inuyasha in the past whisper about how he was the best kisser ever.

Were she and Inuyasha meant to be?

A black shadow in the trees broke her out of her trance. She looked over at the sound. Behind her, she heard the leaves of a bush shake violently. Her head whipped towards the disruptive noise. A black silhouette of a man slowly edged toward her. The gleam of metal caught her widened eyes. A knife.

The shadow stepped toward her, one heavy footstep at a time, knife raised over its head.

Kagome crept away backwards, too weak to run, too scared to scream. Her back crashed into the thick trunk of an oak tree. A fearful gasp escaped her trembling lips as the silhouette towered over her. The scythe's blade gleamed again as the man started to strike at the defenseless girl.

"Kagome!"

Everything happened as if it was being fast forwarded. The silhouette seemed to flinch, and it slid away in a fluid motion. It disappeared into the evergreen wilderness of blackberry thorns and nettles and tall uncut grass.

Just as quickly as the shadow left, Inuyasha appeared kneeling in front of Kagome.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, nearly tripping over his words. The pale girl's face with wide brown eyes and trembling lips was beginning to scare him.

All she was able to do was gasp with limited breaths. She never blinked nor removed her gaze from the last place she set eyes on the disappearing shadow.

"Kagome . . . ?"

She shifted her gaze to him. Her deep cinnamon eyes glisten with tears as she threw herself at him. "Inu . . . Yasha . . ." she sobbed out.

Although he had no clue about what was going on Inuyasha rubbed her back as he squeezed her shaky body close to his warm stable one.

"I -- It's . . . after me," she whispered between sobs.


End file.
